Unexpected Consequences
by shortlysweet
Summary: AU Post-Hogwarts. Hermione's hair goes through an unfortunate process in a muggle salon and as a result, she pretends to be someone she's not. Will the guys notice? Oneshot H/HR


Shit. Shit. Hermione's mind raced. Ginny's wedding to Dean was in five days. Hermione had made the rookie mistake of going to a muggle salon to get a hair straightening procedure done. Instead, it turned her hair a lovely shade of… blonde. Warm yellow blonde.

The hairdresser apologized profusely and didn't make her pay, but Hermione realized that glamour charms wouldn't hide her hair for very long. Death Eaters had used them too often as of late, and the Ministry put 30 minute time limits on them; you also couldn't use more than one a day. What was she going to do? If she dyed it, it would likely all fall out, according to the hairdresser.

She went to another salon, got her brows dyed to match her now straight, now very blonde locks, and went to the tanning salon as per Ginny's instructions. She looked.. different.

Sighing, she walked into the Leaky Cauldron for her Tuesday night with the boys, as per usual. She slid onto her usual stool at the table and waited. Ron showed up first.

"Um, excuse me miss, I think you've got the wrong table. This one's reserved." He gave her a sheepish look.

"No, Ron, I've got the right table. You just don't recognize me from the hair." Hermione stifled a giggle as she looked up at his jaw, hanging open.

"Er, you look great, Hermione. I just… wow." Ron sat down, almost falling off the stool, and immediately waved down the waitress for a fire whisky. Hermione wasn't shallow, but she liked the attention if she HAD to look like this for another week or two, until her hair could be fixed.

"Listen, Ron… what do you say we play a trick on Harry?" She smiled, an evil gleam in her eye. "You just pretend I'm Ella, and that I'm supposed to be here." She saw Harry come in the pub door. "Remember, Ron, I'm Ella."

Harry threw his coat over the back of the stool and sat down, not looking at the two of them; she saw Ron stifle a giggle. "Anything good in the specials tonight, mate?" He glanced up at Ron and then noticed Hermione - or, rather, Ella.

"Oh. Hi. I assumed you were—" He was interrupted by Hermione putting up a hand.

Speaking in a higher voice, she said "No worries, I know you were thinking of that friend of yours. Ronald tells me she's sick, but he invited me for a nice night out to meet you. He's a friend of mine through work."

Harry gave her a strange look, but grinned. "So you work in the Cannons head office or something?"

She gave an easy smile, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Being a blonde was fun! "Yes, as a secretary. He's told me so much about you."

The three friends chatted with Hermione as Ella for an hour, until Ron mentioned that Luna needed him home soon. He departed and left the two talking over their fifth butter beers.

Hermione slurred her words a bit. "I guess you've got a lot of experience with the ladies, being Harry Potter. Must be nice to be so liked." She gave a fake laugh, higher pitched than her real life.

Harry gave her a small grin. "Maybe. Would you like to come home with me?"

Hermione could only nod as she slipped off her stool. Harry caught her and threw some money down on the table as they turned to leave.

He held her hand and took her into the back alley to apparate. She shoved him up against a wall and began kissing him, the alcohol giving her power that normal Hermione never had. He gave as good as he got, and she moaned into his kiss.

Kissing Harry was so easy when you were someone else. Drunk Hermione somewhat hoped the kisses would never end, but at last, he pulled away.

"Dammit, Hermione, what'd you have to go changing your hair for? I loved the brunette girl with the curls." He buried his face into her neck, kissing and licking as he moved, and all of a sudden, they were apparated into her bedroom.

"Uh, maybe this should stop." She felt guilty. "It was just a little prank, I didn't mean for it to go this long…"

"I did. I knew it was you right away. It was way easier to show you how I felt about you when you were someone else, but I'm not lying."

"Then why are we still talking?" Hermione motioned toward the bed.

Unexpected consequences, for sure.


End file.
